Blood is traditionally regarded as among the most difficult kinds of stain, along with ink and grease, to clean and remove. Removing blood stains, for example, from clothing is an arduous and timely process where care has to be used so as not to set the stain into the fabric permanently. The typical process involves rinsing the fabric with cold salt water (not hot water as this would set the stain into the fabric making it almost impossible to remove). Next, the fabric is soaked in cold water containing an enzyme-based detergent or meat tenderizer for about 30-60 minutes. One would then apply a laundry pre-soak and then launder with enzyme-based detergent. (See e.g., FIELD GUIDE TO STAINS, pp. 199-202, Quirk Publications, Inc. ©2002.) This course of treatment can be truly a time consuming process. Recent stain removers use an oxidant method for removing blood stains, for example, applying an oxidizing agent to the stain-affected area. U.S. Pat. No. 6,730,819 describes the use of oxidizing agents, including oxides, peroxides, ozonides, and superoxides. It is believed, however, that such compositions lack sufficient stability over time to deliver good stain removal properties during actual usage. As such, a need currently exists for a stain remover that works well on blood, ink, grease, or other difficult stains.